


Medieval Affairs

by HushKitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushKitten/pseuds/HushKitten
Summary: Acadia is a proud country, ruled by two kings and their daughter, the fierce princess Reyna. Life is mostly uneventful for this royal family, but when a thief breaks into the castle to steal their riches, their lives take a turn for the unexpected.Oh, and there's dragons. That too.This story is a collaborative effort by me and a close friend, who unfortunately is not a member of this website, and has been edited by yours truly.My friend and I came up with all of the characters and the plot, and everything in this story belongs to us, and is not available for outside use in any way.





	1. Petty Theivery

"Goodnight Kugo." Reyna shut the door and then ripped the betrothal necklace off of her neck and threw it to the ground, marching off towards her dressing room and slamming the door shut in the process. 

Pike froze where he was hidden beneath the bed, watching the person's feet as they moved across the room. His eyes widened slightly as an expensive looking necklace sailed across the room, and landed just out of his reach on the floor. He peeked at the gap between the bed and the ground, waiting until the person's feet were facing away from the necklace before he carefully reached out of his hiding spot, trying to grab the necklace from where it lay on the floor.

Before he could even touch the object, however, a sharp point touched his hand and there was a glitter of steel from a sword that was pressed against the top of his skin. "Come out now before I skewer thy hand to the floor."

Pike froze, cursing under his breath and pulling his black mask up over the bottom half of his face, disguising his identity. Reluctantly he crawled it out of his hiding spot, and was confused for a moment when he realized that he couldn't see the woman who had spoken before. He didn't have time to wonder where she had gone, however, as he was promptly hit in the back of the head by the handle of a blunt sword and knocked unconscious. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike blinked as he woke up, trying to stretch his arms and freezing when he realized that he had been tied down. He struggled against his bindings, which strangely enough appeared to be made of some sort of silk, and nervously realized that his hood and mask had been removed, revealing his face and his ruffled brunette hair, which hung in his eyes and slightly obscured his view. 

"Make a noise and I will swiftly end thy life." Reyna said, trying to seem calm and intimidating as she pressed the tip of her sword to his neck, her face hidden in a deep cloak.

Pike swallowed heavily, looking down at the sword against his neck and laughing nervously. He glanced up at her with wide eyes, briefly wondering if talking qualified as a noise.

She lowered her hood, letting every inch of her long, white hair roll down her shoulders. "You came to kill me, didn't you? Accident before the big day?" She pulled out the small dagger that Pike had been carrying, her green eyes sparkling with fury as she tossed it to the ground. "Explain thyself."

Pike laughed nervously once more, glancing down at the knife as she dropped it. "Ok, I know how this looks," he said, offering her a small smile. "But I'm not here for your life. I'm mostly just here for your jewels." He nodded at her betrothal necklace, which she had moved to sit on a vanity table nearby.

"My jewels...?" Reyna turned from anger to confusion. "Then why did you have a laced blade?"

"The poison is intended to stun, not kill. I brought it in case I was captured by the guards." He shrugged a bit. "I don't wanna kill anyone."

"Why do you steal then? Death follows those who steal thief." She growled lifting the blade and pressing it harder.

Pike shied away from the blade, his expression slowly growing serious as he explained. "My mother is sick, and my family is trying to afford the medicine that will save her life. It's expensive, and my brother and father aren't making enough money to pay for her treatment. I'm hopeless at everything except for stealing, so I figured I may as well put my skills to use." He paused once more before continuing. "You people in the palace have more money than the people in town, so I figured I'd take valuables from people who are less likely to need them."

Reyna lowered the sword completely, letting it rest on the floor as she looked at the betrothal necklace laying on the table nearby. She walked over and picked it up, then hung it around his neck. "Then take this. It means nothing to me."

Pike's eyes widened, and he looked up at her in shock. "Really?! Are you sure?!" He asked, his voice full of disbelief.

She nodded and then gave him a small smile. "Of course. It'll mean something for you and I hope with my whole heart your mother gets better. Losing a mother is not something I would wish on any soul."

The boy smiled back at her and suddenly seemed less nervous. He laughed a bit, and glanced down at his bindings. "Does that mean you're going to let me go?"

Reyna's smile grew. "Well you can't very well help your family tied up in the Princess of Acadia's rooms. She wouldn't very much appreciate a tied up boy in her room."

Pike laughed a bit. "No kidding. Especially not a street rat like me." He grinned at her. "Mind cutting me loose?"

She shook her head and moved around to untie him. "This silk costs more than my life. I wouldn't dare cut it, and it can't be cut by an ordinary sword." Once the silk was undone she moved away from him. "Alright. You may go."

Pike stood and stretched his arms, grinning at her. "Thank you very much!" He exclaimed, offering her an exaggerated bow. He then paused, glancing at his dagger, which still lay on the floor near her feet. "Can I have my dagger back?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "No. I don't think I will allow you that. You'll have to get it back another time." She waved her sword slightly. "That is if you don't get caught before then."

He laughed mischievously and saluted her. "Guess I'll be seeing you again soon, but you may not see me." He offered her a quick wink and backed towards the balcony. He hopped onto the ledge and offered her one final wave before falling gracefully backwards, disappearing from sight.

Reyna ran over, peering over the edge only to see him climbing down the wall. What an odd boy. She smiled as the door opened, and her handmaiden called softly. "Princess? Your fathers wish to speak with you."

Reyna sighed and peeled herself away from the balcony. "Yes yes. I'm coming."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike trotted down the street, his mask and hood tugged up once more to hide his identity as he moved. He froze as he heard voices coming down the street and ducked into an alleyway between two buildings, waiting for the guards to pass before he walked out onto the cobblestone road once more. As he walked the storefronts began to transition into decadent yards and houses as he entered the upperclass living portion of the town, and he turned his feet to head towards one house in particular. 

"Simon! I hit the jackpot!" Pike burst through the back door of the house, effectively startling the two men where they sat at a table nearby. Simon, a tall man with white hair and practically white eyes, looked at the boy, raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of the jewels in the boy's hand. "Where on earth did you get that?" He asked, holding out his hand to examine the necklace. "That's... not important." Pike replied, sitting down at one of the spare seats at the table and bouncing his leg impatiently. "How much can you get me for it?" The other man at the table, a dark skinned gentleman with green eyes that seemed to glow, looked to the necklace in horror before he turned to stare at the boy. "Do you know what that is?!" Pike stared blankly back at the man and shrugged. "A necklace?"

"It's a betrothal necklace! A necklace that a man gives a woman that he plans to marry!" 

Pike's face went pale for a moment but he replied defensively. "Connor, she literally gave it to me, so it couldn't have been that important."

"I can see why." Simon replied, tossing the necklace to the table. "It's fake."

Pike's face fell instantly. "What?"

"It's a fake." Simon repeated. "A cheap replica, probably from one of the conmen that sells jewelry by the Twisted Tree."

Pike frowned down at the necklace, silent for once in his life.

"Why would she lie to me?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reyna woke early the next day, going through the long process of getting ready and going about her usual duties up until around noon, when she requested to leave the castle and go for a stroll in the surrounding village. Her request was approved, so after collecting her horse she and , her handmaiden, a young woman named Rengai went out. It wasn't often she got to go out alone so every chance that she did she took it.

"What are we going to be doing my lady?" Rengai asked as they rode through the village towards the market. "I want to find some raspberries. I always prefer the ones down here over castle grown ones." Reyna said urging her horse forward through the crowds of people.

Pike walked down the street alongside another boy around his age, letting out a massive yawn as he did so. "Why are you always so tired nowadays?" The boy, a small brunette with a silver streak in his hair, asked curiously, only half paying attention to Pike as he tuned his guitar for his next show. "No reason. Don't worry about it Hikaru" Pike replied, and suddenly froze when he saw the line of royal guards walking down the street. He grabbed Hikaru's arm and ducked around a corner, hiding in an alleyway as the group passed. "Looks like the princess is in town." Hikaru commented, and Pike stared in shock as he recognized the girl he'd met the night before sitting on a horse that the guards were walking towards. "That's the princess?!" Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Her face is on the money, haven't you noticed?"

Pike shot him a glare. "I don't look at money, I spend money."

Reyna stared at the royal guards that had come up on her and Rengai stood beside their horses in the market and glared at the irritably. "If I remember correctly, I didn't ask for anyone to accompany me."

Her personal guard, Kugo, who had arrived with the rest of the men turned his face away from her. "We aren't here for you my lady. Your betrothed came in search of you. And as he spoke, the Prince of Villana, Tenzin came up on his large horse, smiling at her. "Ah my dear Reyna. There you are." He slid off the horse and kissed her hand. "Whatever are you doing out here, around all these..." He scrunched his nose in disgust. "Common folk."

Reyna rolled her eyes and remounted on her horse away from him, pulling Rengai on after her. "So sorry Tenzin, but I really must be going. I have things to do that don't involve you."

Pike watched as the princess mounted her horse once more, shooting Hikaru a glance and smiling smugly. "Watch this." He murmured, emerging into the street and walking backward as if he was talking to someone in the alleyway. He ran full force into one of the guards, sending both of them stumbling, and acted surprised. "I'm sorry! So sorry!" He exclaimed, backing away from them with wide eyes. The guard shot him a glare, but simply huffed and stepped back into position. Pike shot the group a sly grin, making eye contact with the princess atop her horse and tossing a small bag of change in his hand, which he had clearly swiped from the guard he'd run into. Without another gesture he turned, disappearing back into the alleyway and out of her line of sight.

As the incident occurred a young man standing within the group, who had appeared along with Tenzin and the guards, folded his arms behind his back peered curiously after the disappearing boy. Humans are so interesting. He thought with a smile, his eyes golden glowing for a moment before he looked back to the princess.

Reyna's face turned into concern as she saw the boy crash into her guard and clearly swipe the coins from his pocket. However as they made eye contact, she realized it was the boy from the previous night whom she had given the necklace, and she stiffened atop her horse. 

She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts of his mischevious smirk from her mind. "Katsuo." She called down to the red haired young man who peered up at her curiously.

"Yes princess Reyna?"

"Would you like to join us?" Reyna asked politely.

However it was then that the sound of a guitar distracted the young man and he shook his head, bowing slightly. "No thank you I think I'll stay and investigate these so called, 'taverns'." With that he prowled off towards the open door of a nearby building, and Reyna and Rengai went on their way. Kugo followed on his own horse and Tenzin, in a sour mood, ordered the guards to take him back to the castle.

Hikaru walked out onto the stage in the tavern, taking a deep breath and clutching his guitar nervously in his hands. A few of the drunk patrons turned to look at him, and he took another shaky breath inward and closed his eyes as he began to play, slowly relaxing as the sound of the guitar rang through the air. He then opened his mouth and began to sing, tapping his foot lightly to keep the beat. The song was relatively fast paced, but he hit even the highest notes with ease, and the few more of the people in the tavern turned their heads to listen as he danced across the stage, singing his song. Pike sat not far off from where he performed, counting the coins that he had swiped from the guard on the street. There wasn't much there, but he was glad to see that it would be enough to buy him and Hikaru dinner for the night. He glanced up and scanned the crowd for a moment, pausing as an oddly dressed gentleman with red hair entered the tavern, his gaze turning to the stage with delight. "He looks like he may have some coin..." Pike muttered, a sly grin creeping across his face as he cleared his money from the bar and pushed out of his seat. 

Katsuo entered the tavern, sniffing the air and listening to the soft sound of singing that made his heart happy to hear. Curiously he stopped by the bar and looked at the man behind the counter. "If you have any, I will gladly take some wine."

The barkeeper looked him over and shrugged, pulling an old bottle from the shelf and pouring him a glass. Once Katsuo had dropped more than enough money on the counter, he drained his glass, savoring the tangy taste and turning to face the stage, his eyes watching as the boy danced across the platform. It was then that he froze, his eyes going wide as he watched this boy, this human, this... beautiful creature snag his full attention and his full heart.

This is the one. This one is mine.

"Mind if I join you here sir?" Pike offered the wealthy looking man a friendly grin, standing beside him as he glanced at the bartender. "Ale please." He requested, dropping a few coins onto the bartop. The bartender gave him a suspicious glare, but abided by his request, offering the boy his drink. "I've never seen you around before. You new to Acadia?" Pike asked the man, taking a long drink from his mug.

"You might say that." Katsuo said, grumpily taking his eyes off the stage to look at the boy who had sat next to him.

Pike motioned to the boy on stage. "I see you've taken a liking to our newest bard. Quite the talent, isn't he?" He offered the man a grin. "He's only been playing for a few months, but he's a natural." While Pike's attention appeared to be focused on the conversation, his eyes traveled up and down the stranger, looking for anywhere that he might be stashing valuables. "This tavern usually only has the best of the best performers, mostly a bunch of old guys or traveling musicians, but he's managed to weasel his way into the lineup already."

Katsuo looked back at the performing boy, his eyes lighting up once again as a soft smile eased onto his lips. "Of all the voices I've heard over my many years, this one has managed to capture my full attention. I would listen to him forever."

Pike smiled and nodded casually, his smile turning a tad more sinister as the man's attention turned back to the stage. Keeping one hand on his ale, he nonchalantly reached behind the man, attempting to dip his hand into one of his pockets in search of money.

Katsuo's hand moved in a flash and locked onto the boys wrist, stopping him in an instant. "And here I thought we were having a polite conversation, but all you humans ever seem to be the same." he turned his gaze on him, his golden eyes flashing and revealing that he was indeed not human. "So I'll ask you something boy, how much more danger are you going to put yourself in?" His voice dropped and was laced with something deep, old and very powerful.

Pike instantly froze, his friendly expression dropping into one of fear as he was stopped, and the man's demeanor changed. "I'm sorry." He squeaked, downing the rest of his drink in a single gulp and pulling his hand from the man's grip, heading for the tavern door and casting one more nervous glance backward before he left.

Katsuo smiled once again and turned his attention back to the stage, waiting until he could get a chance to speak with the boy who was still on stage.

After a moment the boy's song ended, and he offered the crowd a smile and a flourishing bow before he stepped to the side of the stage, picking up a hat that sat nearby and holding it out to the audience. A few stepped forward and dropped tips in, but based on the boy's disappointed expression it was not nearly as much as he had hoped for, and he appeared defeated as he hopped down from the stage and headed for the door, his guitar in one hand and his measly earnings in the other.

Katsuo quickly exited after him and found him walking in the alley behind the tavern. He increased his pace and ended up right behind him, standing a lot closer than a stranger usually would to another stranger.

Hikaru froze for a moment, glancing back at the man, and clasped his guitar closer to his chest. "You can have the money." Hikaru mumbled, dropping the hat full of coins to the ground with a small clatter. "Just please leave me my guitar. It's all I have."

Katsuo looked at the hat and then back up at him, his eyebrows raised. "I do not wish to take your money, nor the guitar you play so beautifully. I only wished to speak and give you something." Katsuo dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a decently sized bag of money, then bowed and held it out for Hikaru to take. "This is for you."

Hikaru blinked at the man, clearly startled, and took a step back. "I'm sorry, I don't provide those sort of... services..." he mumbled, his face flushing red as he leaned down to pick up the hat once more.

Katsuo tilted his head in confusion, much like a cat. "Services?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Hikaru replied grumpily, looking up at the man once more and suddenly freezing as their gazes met. "You..." he took another step back, his eyes going wide. "What are you?"

Katsuo sniffed the air, allowing his eyes to change slightly, their usually round pulls slitting as he looked Hikaru over. "Oh you have the sight! An added bonus." He bowed deeply once more and grinned. "I the son of the Thundering Dragon of the East and Son of the Fiery Dragon of the West, as well as the last known dragon in existence."

Hikaru stared at him in shock, his grip on his guitar tightening. He'd heard stories about dragons in the past, none of them pleasant. "And what do you want with me?" He asked, his voice trembling a bit.

Katsuo stood up straight and stepped closer. "Well I was hoping I'd have the honor of spending more time with you. You are a special human."

Hikaru blinked at him suspiciously, taking another step back. "... ok?" He replied, phrasing it as more of a question than an actual response.

Katsuo grinned widely and his body morphed, bones snapping as his human form stretched and grew bigger until a dragon filled the entire alleyway, his crimson body emanating warmth and power.

"Well then let's go." Katsuo reached down and snatched the boy's shirt in his jaws, lifting him into the air as he climbed the small building, giving himself room to stretch his wings and get air under them. "Hold tight." He said as he leapt into the air, the sound of screaming people coming from both the village.

Hikaru let out a scream and clutched his guitar, his eyes wide in terror as he was lifted off of his feet and into the sky. "What are you doing?!" He shouted, kicking his legs and trying to get free, but quickly falling still as they got higher and higher.

As they crested above the clouds, Katsuo turned his head and deposited the boy onto his back, smiling as he did. "I am spending more time with you in my tower. Now hold on or I'll have to carry you differently."

"But wait!" Hikaru replied, but his voice was drowned out by the wind as Katsuo began flying. The boy held on to the dragon, watching in horror as the town where he lived began to grow smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely.


	2. Snatched

Reyna sighed deeply and flipped the page of her book, mouthing the words she read quietly, rehearsing her foreign languages.

"Hello princess." A voice came from behind her, and before she had time to react a blade was pressed against her throat, the steel cold and gleaming slightly in the low light. "Put the book down."

Reyna's immediate reaction was to grab for the sword in her lap but the voice that spoke was one she recognized, so she did as it asked and set the book down, marking her page as she did so. She spoke softly, unalarmed but still wary. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill me? Changed your mind thief?"

"Nope." Pike replied happily, removing the blade from her neck and twirling it in his fingers, offering her a massive grin as he moved to flop down on her bed. "Just wanted to prove that last night was a fluke, and I actually am a good thief." He let out a happy sigh as he leaned back on the pillows. "Wow, rich people beds are cozy."

Reyna turned in her seat, pursing her lips as she noticed the thick layer of mud and filth coating the bottom of his shoes. "Must you wear your boots in my bed? I thought most thieves were at least smart enough to not leave behind evidence."

Pike glanced down at his own feet and rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like I wasn't expecting to get spotted. I only came back to talk to you, and no one is going to notice a little mud on the wall of the castle." He grinned at her. "So, about that necklace you gave me..."

Reyna stood up and brushed out the wrinkles of her dress sighing. "Is it not enough for your cost? Very well I'll get something else that should cover the rest and give you a little bit of left over hopefully."

Pike blinked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Do you seriously think I'm dumb enough to take more 'jewels' from you?" He asked, his tone sarcastic. 

She stopped and looked at him, her expression turning to confusion. "Then why are you here about the necklace, thief?"

Pike pouted and sat up, digging said necklace out of his pocket and tossing it to her. "Cause you gave me a fake, and I came to collect my real reward. Also, my name isn't thief. Don't call me that."

Reyna's eyes grew wide at his words before narrowing as she inspected the jewelry. "A fake..." She looked up suddenly and her face contained nothing but pure rage. "Excuse me for a moment while I go take care of something. While I'm gone, please stay in here." She opened her closet and pointed inside.

He laughed nervously, shaking his head and kicking his legs a bit as he remained where he was on the bed. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to willingly let you lock me in a closet."

Her face darkened even more so. "Very well then. I won't make you go willingly." She marched over and grabbed his leg, dragging him across the floor before she managed to shove him into the closet and lock the door.

"Hey!" Pike shouted, rattling the doors of the closet in protest. "Let me out!"

"You best remain quiet. My handmaiden will be in and out of my room and if you scare her I will guarantee they will never find your bones." She clapped her hands together. "Now I'll return soon so behave... what would you prefer me to call you?" 

He let out a defeated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall of the closet. "Pike. Call me Pike." 

"Pike. Well, I will return soon, Pike the thief." She walked across the room before the door opened and she left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reyna returned to her room not long after she had left, tears staining her cheeks and her dress. "I hate him." She sobbed, throwing the fake necklace across the room where it smacked into the closet door. She moved to her desk and pulled her sword from its sheath and stabbed the sharpened end into the fake Tenzin she had constructed in her room. "You asshole! Rotten no good piece of shit motherfu-"

Pike had nearly dozed off in the closet, but shot up wide awake as the necklace clattered against the doors. He heard Reyna outside of his closet and momentarily thought about just staying silent, but eventually he built up some courage and knocked on the doors. "... Princess? Is everything alright?"

Reyna stopped stabbing the fake Tenzin, remembering she had locked the thief in her closet. "Oh. Pike. I'm so sorry." She dried her tears and moved to let him out, unlocking the closet and pulling open the doors. 

Pike stepped out of the closet and frowned at her, noticing that she had been crying. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft with concern.

She smiled and waved a hand at him trying to brush past the subject. "Oh don't worry about it. I just exchanged some words with my fathers and Prince Tenzin is all." She moved over to her dresser, hoping he didn't see the sword sticking out of the stuffed Tenzin doll. "I'll get you something to make up for the necklace."

Pike frowned, his gaze following her as she crossed the room and pausing on the stuffed doll that she had stabbed. He raised his eyebrows a bit, but decided not to comment on it. "Would you, perhaps, like to talk about it?" He asked, sitting down on the side of the bed and offering her a small smile. "I promise not to put my feet on your bed this time."

Reyna smiled back at him, but didn't look happy. "Thank you but you don't want to hear all of my problems." She took something small from a nearby box and carried it over to him.

"Try me." He replied, ignoring the item in her hands and leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. "Tell me what's wrong. I've been told I'm a good listener."

Reyna sat down, not quite next to him but on the same side of the bed. "As you know, I'm the princess, it's my job to secure a good future for our kingdom by marrying someone strong, smart and more than likely, a prince. So two weeks ago, my parents signed me off to the Prince of Villiania, Tenzin, as his future bride and wife." She clenched the box tightly. "He's an absolute jackass. He and I will never be happy but we need to have this marriage for the sake of our countries. On top of that I have a million other things I'm doing. Learning sword-craft, memorizing foreign languages, learning how to properly ride and shoot a bow." She sighed. "And tonight, with the whole fake betrothal necklace, my parents are pushing my wedding sooner. They are putting it in one month and then I sail away back to Villiania forever." She rubbed her temples grumpily. "See my reluctance to share all this with you? You don't need all that. You're life must be much harder and I'm just sitting here complaining."

Pike let out a breath. "That's some heavy shit, princess." He replied, hesitating for a moment before resting his hand on her knee comfortingly. "But to be entirely honest, even with the way my life is going now, I would never wish to trade places with you. I don't know how you can handle all of that." He paused for a moment, and a small smile crossed his face. "Thought I do think I can offer you some help. What you need is a night where you can just be yourself, without anyone giving you tasks or royal duties to worry about. If you could just find a disguise and manage to sneak out of the castle... I could show you around the city a little bit. Take you to where the most fun is, show you what it's like to live without worry, even if it's only one night." He offered her a grin. "What do you say? Wanna give it a shot?"

"Reyna." She said quietly.

He tilted his head at her. "What was that?"

"Reyna. My name is Reyna." She clarified with a smile. "You asked me not to call you thief and so I ask that you call me by my name as well."

Pike's expression softened. "Alright then, what do you say, Reyna?"

She smiled at him, her own face soft. "I say..."

"PRINCESS REYNA!" The door slammed open and Kugo, her personal guard, burst in. "A dragon has taken someone into the royal forest! A boy! Are you..." He spotted Pike sitting next to her and his jaw snapped shut as he pulled his sword from its sheath. "Stand back Princess! You are in danger!"

Reyna leapt to her feet, standing between Kugo and Pike protecting the boy behind her. "Kugo no stop! I'm fine see? I'm fine it's fine, everything is fine! He's a friend of mine!"

Pike stood from the bed and stepped back a bit, quickly pulling his mask up to cover his face and hair, offering Kugo a nervous laugh and a wave. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

He stopped advancing but didn't leave, his eyes narrowing. "Are you sure Princess? He looks like a thief."

Pike laughed and shrugged a bit. "Oh, I definitely am." He replied. "I'm just not stealing anything right now."

Reyna turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Really? You made it worse." She turned back, holding up her hands to Kugo. "Trust me Kugo. I'm fine, now was the dragon red? Big wings with white markings? Golden eyes?"

Kugo seemed to panic and nodded rapidly. "Yes to all of those. I don't know about the eyes, but it did take a boy. Screaming and holding a guitar."

Pike stilled, feeling a sudden sense of dread as he remembered the stranger from the tavern. "Did the boy have brown hair? With a silver streak?"

Kugo furrowed his brow and scowled at him. "I don't answer to you."

Reyna stood up straighter, her expression stern. "Answer him Kugo. As your princess I demand it."

Kugo nodded slowly. "I didn't see him but of what I know, he was on the smaller size, and had brown hair but I don't know about a streak. He was wearing boots that were a too big for him and one fell off so we all had to see if we knew the boots. They were brown and have clearly been worn long before him, probably handed down by an older sibling."

Pike took another step backward, his eyes wide in horror, and he looked to the princess. "I'm sorry, I have to go-" he exclaimed in panic, turning and heading for the window. He leapt gracefully over the balcony, disappearing out the window without another word.


End file.
